


The Magic of Flight

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Macross Plus, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Porco Rosso, Queen Emereldas, The Flight of Dragons (1982)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	The Magic of Flight

The Magic of Flight

## The Magic of Flight

The video I edited at Iron Chef, in 2 hours, with a program I'd never used before. It was hell and I didn't know the source footage well enough.

 

Footage: [Flight of the Dragons (1982)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flight_of_Dragons), [Kiki's Delivery Service (1989)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiki%27s_Delivery_Service), [Macross Plus (1994)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macross_Plus), [Porco Rosso (1992)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porco_Rosso) and [Queen Emereldas (1998)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Emeraldas)

Audio: [E.T. Medley](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E.T._the_Extra-Terrestrial_\(soundtrack\)) by John Williams 

Duration: 00:02:37

Published: 2003-09-26

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-The_Magic_of_Flight-480p.m4v)




End file.
